1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved time card blotter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,664 by Cutting discloses a medication record keeping package wherein pressure sensitive transfer sheets are stacked beneath the cover sheet to provide duplicate records of the information recorded on the original sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,719 by Kraus discloses a record keeping for bowling, or the like, wherein there is an original sheet that is treated on the reverse side thereof to transfer writing from the original sheet to the next succeeding sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,065 by English et al teaches a plurality of record keeping forms which does not include pressure sensitive adhesive on the back side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,010 by Stroh discloses employee sheets of the accounting set which have a layer of adhesive applied to the left edges thereof to detachably hold the sheets in a selfcontained unit.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,941 discloses a time card blotter having a sheet of carbon paper sandwiched between the original sheet and the duplicate sheet. The three sheets are glued together at the top and bottom to form a set. There are cross perforations on the original sheet which is gummed. The first and the last perforation form a stub at the top and at the bottom of the sheet. When the sheet has been filled in, these two stubs are torn off, leaving the original sheet and the duplicate sheet as separate sheets. The carbon sheet remains attached to the bottom stub and is thrown away. The sets are padded together. Writing on the top sheet carries through to underlying sheets. To protect the underlying sheets, a cardboard or heavy plastic sheet has to be inserted under the sets being written on. These inserts have to be applied in the pad when the sheets are turned and is preferably accomplished by placing a clamp at the top of the pad or by placing the pad in a clipboard. When the sets are disassembled, the duplicate sheet is placed in another book, preferably a ring binder where the duplicates are accumulated as a permanent record. In the time card blotter of my earlier U.S. patent, the top original sheet of the set has to be torn off, and the individual strips separated and classified by client or subject matter. Because the binding is at the top of the pad, it is impractical to remove a single time card strip, since the remaining strips would fall out of the set. Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented by me is an improved time card blotter which does not include the deficencies of my time card blotter in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,941; and an improved time card blotter which is not taught or suggested by any of the foregoing prior art.